The Seme Uke Quiz
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: Summary: What happens when some of the Naruto characters go one the internet and find a Uke/Seme quiz? Some will be shocked on what they got. There will be Yaoi! Based on


A/N: Hey everyone!! What's up? I know I should be studying for my ACT and writing my other fics, but I couldn't resist this. I will get on it when I can! And wish me luck on my Exams! Oh and here's the summary again.

Summary: What happens when some of the Naruto characters go one the internet and find a Uke/Seme quiz? Some will be shocked on what they got. There will be Yaoi!!!! Based on .com

And now for the Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or

Enjoy

Ps has anyone noticed that if you look at the web name at a distance, it looks like it says XD Okay on to the fic!

**The Seme Uke Quiz**

**Chapter one**

**Naruto**

"Man I'm bored. Maybe I'll explore the internet!" said our favorite blond, Naruto, as he was sitting on his bed. He then got up and ran to his computer and turned it on. _I wonder if I got any new emails_, thought Naruto as he goes to Yahoo Japan and signs in as **RamenLovingFoxyFutureHokage**. He then sees that he's got 5 new emails. He got one from Sasuke that read:

_Hey dobe. You forgot to pick up your schedule again. I got it though so come over and get it. Also I got a surprise for you and you'll love it. hehehe_

**~Itachi'skillerwillbeME!**

Then Naruto responded:

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Sorry Sasuke, and what kind of surprise did you want to give me-_

Naruto then realize the double meaning and blushed and typed real hard

_TEME!!!!_

And then he sent the email.

"Stupid Teme…"said Naruto, and then he went to read the next email. It was from Gaara.

_Hey Naruto,_

_I'm coming to Konoha in a few days for a meeting. Do you want to hang out sometime?_

**~5****th****Kazekagesandtanuki**

After reading that, Naruto just beamed! He hadn't seen Gaara in a long time.

_Sure I'm open! _(A/N: XD)

Email sent.

Realizing what he just sent, "Wow, I hope Gaara doesn't take that--- Nevermind, ugh stop thinking."

The rest of the emails Naruto got were just notices like his weapons were ready and when he can pick up his mission pay.

Then there was just one more Email left to open. It was from Kyuubi.

That's weird? How did Kyuubi email me something without me noticing? He wondered out loud and then he opened it.

_**Hey Kit,**_

_**If you are wondering how I sent you an email without you knowing, it's my secret to know! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyways I saw this site and I want you to check it out! And we'll see what you got. **_

_**.com**_

_**Enjoy**_

~**Kyuubi_no _Kitsune_the_Omnipotent_Fox**

_**P.S. you have to send the link to your friends**_

_**Hmm I wonder why Kyuubi wants me to go to that site? Well it could hurt right?**_

And with that, Naruto clicked on the link and saw the site. It's a site with the famous Seme/ Uke Quiz where you see what kind of seme/ uke you are.

"What the-!?! Kyuubi! Grrr I should have known…oh well might as well take the quiz and see what I got. I bet I'd be the seme for sure!!!" He then clicked the quiz button and started the test.

Okay Question 1:

**1. Do you enjoy licking things?**

Whatever's in front of me. *licks lips*  
What the hell's wrong with you?  
No, not really.  
Only if I'm forced to.  
Do you want me to?  
Ask me again and I'll kick your ass.

Weird but okay… hmm I'll pick the 4th choice. Next Question:

**2. Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

Every week, I just bought this new shade of pink today!  
You hate my hair, don't you?  
*death glare*  
No, but I'd like to try it.  
Not for myself, but I would for my partner.  
Only when I'm putting it in someone's shampoo bottle when they're not looking.  
It's not really my thing.

hehehe that's a good prank. Next:

**3. Have you ever tied someone up?**

Can't you hear the begging from the other room?  
No, but will you tie me up?  
*freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?  
Bondage... mmm.... *licks lips*  
*hides rope-burned wrists*  
I'm always the one who's getting tortured. *sobs*  
If my partner wants me to.  
Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up.

Bad memories… Next!

**4. Have you ever been tied up?**

It's just one of the many tortures I have to endure.  
Wanna die?  
*hides rope-burned wrists*  
It's the punishment I deserve.  
My partner's too nice to do those things.  
Bondage... mmm... *licks lips*  
Some have tried, none have lived. *evil smirk*  
I might let someone tie me up, as long as it got me what I wanted.

Oh the torture…next

**5. What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Steel-toed black boots  
Canvas sneakers  
I go barefoot  
Tennis shoes  
Dress shoes  
Hip designer shoes  
Boots with long laces so I have something to tie my uke up with

"I'll stick with tennis shoes. Next"

**6. Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

*laughing my ass off*  
Not if I'm going to get punished for it. *grins slyly*  
I'm not going to hurt them. It's for their own good anyway.  
I'm always being taken advantage of. *eyes well up with tears*  
Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them.  
I hope I've never done such a thing. *blinks and looks around*  
Shit happens.

"Now that I think of it…Next!"

**7. Your weapon of choice?**

My body.  
Gun.  
Coy seduction. *grins*  
Whip, chains... do I have to choose just one?  
That badass sword from the video game I played last week! So cool! *swings imaginary sword and does fighting pose*  
My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage.  
Rainbow Power! *pose*  
My charming smile.  
The shards of glass that pierce my soul are all I have left.

"Well it's not exactly a sword but wever! Next:

**8. Do you have any piercings?**

Yes, and each one represents the pain and suffering I deserve.  
*lifts up shirt to show off bellybutton piercing*  
I only inflict pain on others.  
It looks like it would hurt! *squirms*  
No, but *gets hot thinking about my partner's piercings*  
*grins and sticks out tongue*  
*death glare*  
*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm...

"Hehehe geez I thought everyone knew I had some piercings. Well not as many as Pein though, Next"

**9. Alcohol?**

A means to get what I want.  
My partner's so cute when s/he's drunk. *grins*  
Are you sure I should drink this?  
Yes, I'm drunk right now, thank you.  
Wanna make a bet?  
Here, drink this.  
Well, I've never tried it...  
Anything to dull my emotional suffering.

"Are you challenging me quiz!?! Well I never lose a bet!"

**10. What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Classic sports car  
Motorcycle  
VW Beetle with peace sign airbrushing on the hood. You can't miss me! *thumbs up*  
Bicycle, which I use to run over innocent bystanders.  
I'm not allowed to drive. *looks down submissively*  
Red scooter  
Whatever I can steal. *sly look*  
I take the bus.

"No comment..."

**11. How do you eat your ice cream?**

Off my partner. *grins thinking about it*  
Um... in a cone?  
I. Don't. Eat. Ice cream.  
Let it melt and slowly lick it as it drips down the cone.  
Ooh, I like strawberry ice cream!  
Mingled with the salty taste of my own tears.  
I prefer blood.  
Sharing a cone with my partner.

"That's the best flavor!"

**12. What gift would you give your partner?**

Myself.  
A piercing. *evil grin*  
Their well-deserved punishment.  
A candle-lit dinner.  
Candy or a plushie.  
My soul for them to do as they please with.  
Did I forget someone's birthday? *panics*  
Edible body paint

"If they needed me, I'll be there. And if it'll make them happy."

**13. What's your ideal pet?**

A kitten, or anything cute.  
My partner.  
Something that obeys my every command.  
Something that looks good in pink.  
What do you mean? I am the pet.  
Pets? I don't have time for that shit.  
A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass  
Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too...

"Oh yeah! That'll show everyone! And maybe I can teach it to go after sasuke too…hehehe"

**14. How do you order at a restaurant?**

Introduce myself to the server and ask what they would recommend.  
Tell them what I want.  
My partner orders for me.  
Spend twenty minutes changing my mind and generally screwing with the server's head.  
Screw the food, give me the alcohol.  
Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants.  
I'm rarely allowed out of the bedroom.  
Whatever the person next to me is having that looks good.

"I always want ramen so it's not that hard to order."

**15. The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed.  
I'm used to disappointments. I'll eat it anyway.  
Get drunk while waiting for them to bring my right order.  
Call the server a freaking idiot, and then get drunk waiting for them to bring my right order, while my partner laughs their ass off.  
Eat my partner's food.  
Grin and talk my way into two free meals.  
Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise.  
I didn't notice because I was too busy gazing into my partner's eyes.

"I may can't do anything now, but just you wait…"

**16. You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today.  
Feel lucky that I have such an attractive partner.  
Kick their ass.  
Smile, introduce yourself, and then slip out back to set their car on fire.  
Slip something into their drink.  
Throw yourself at your partner's feet sobbing, "I'll never be good enough for you, will I?"  
Think about what I'm going to eat for dinner.  
Stroll over smirking and confront them by saying, "Back off bitches, this one belongs to me."

"Nobody check out my partner who ever that'll be!!! But then again, it would be kinda fun to set a car on fire…"

**17. Your dream occupation:**

Hired killer.  
Pole dancer.  
Stalker.  
Something thrilling and maybe not quite legal.  
It'd be fun to be in a band! *peace sign*  
Fashion designer.  
Any job that doesn't take up too much time so that I can spend time with my partner.  
Slave.  
Private detective.  
Working in a candy store.

"Well, I am a ninja and most of the time we are hired to kill…"

**18. What's your favorite accessory?**

My partner.  
My leash and collar.  
My weapon.  
Anything from Sexy Dynamite London brand.  
The many scars of my torturous existance.  
My cat ears and tail.  
This cool hat I bought last week! *runs to go get it and show it off*  
Rope. Or handcuffs. Or maybe my whip. Whatever suits my mood today.  
Jewelry that my partner gave me.  
This cool boar tooth necklace that I won in a poker game.

"They're fox ears!!!"

**19. What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

I'd be a cat. I already have the furry kitty ears!  
A sexy goth vampire. So I can lead my partner out into the dark alley and seduce them.  
Masquerade? Fuck that shit.  
Masquerade? So many victims, so little time.  
Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*  
Just another means of public humiliation...  
A stripper. If the party gets a little too dull, and for bonus attention, I can always take something off. *winks*  
Cosplay rocks! *runs off to research which anime character I'm going to be*  
Something freaky that would scare the crap out of people.  
A human sacrifice.  
A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner's costume.

"I don't know who I'd go as... Maybe a fox?"

**20. What kind of music do you listen to?**

Anything with lots of moans and screaming that reflects my inner turmoil.  
Rock.  
Anything that annoys my partner and gets me punished.  
Whatever my partner's listening to.  
Pop! Light and happy music. ^^  
Anything that goes along with my partner's moans and screams.  
Something refined and romantic.  
Something sexy I can dance to.

"It's okay."

**21. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Huh? You mean like bunk beds?  
Are you trying to be a wiseass?  
Bottom, unless I catch my partner sleeping. *twirls rope behind back*  
*blinks with wide eyes and turns red*  
*laughing my ass off*  
Whatever makes my partner comfortable.  
Wanna make a bet and find out? *winks*  
Anything's possible with a little convincing or manipulation.  
You're trying to mock me, aren't you? *dark glare*

"What the HELL!!!!!! I'd be on top!!! I'd can't believe they'd ask something like that! Anyways now to submit and see what I got." Naruto then submits his test to find out what he got. He then opened another box to forward the link to all his friends and told them to post their results. And with that done, he went back to see his answer. What he got shocked him.

_**You are an Innocent Uke!**_

_  
Cute and sweet, and most gentle of all uke, whips and chains are not for you - you just want someone to love you. You are often spotted in candy shops wearing furry kitty ears, where you are sure to be noticed by the Romantic Seme, whose protective instincts will kick in and will only want to take you home and love and protect you. And you, of course, will be more than happy to spend the rest of your life baking cookies for your seme. _

_**Most compatible with:**__ Romantic Seme  
__**Least compatible with:**__ Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme_

**(A/N: Here is a link to see the pic of the uke **

**He even looks like Naru-chan! XD)**

"OMG NOOOOOOO! Why does fate so cruel…*anime cries*. IMight as well check the profile."

_**Innocent Uke**_

_Creative, sweet, and shy, the Innocent Uke dreams of a peaceful life with the perfect partner - someone to protect them, and lavish them with romantic affection. Artistic and gentle in manner and appearance, the Innocent Uke avoids conflict and decision-making, content in placing their complete trust and happiness in their partner's hands - for all they really desire is to surround themselves with the soft and fluffy fantasy world they've created for themselves. _

_Other common traits of the Innocent Uke include being: thoughtful, trusting, insecure, sensitive, romantic, and loyal. _

_The Innocent Uke personality best (but not always) corresponds with these associations: _

_**Japanese Element:**__ Water _

_**Chinese Zodiac:**__ Sheep _

_**Color:**__ White _

_**Fruit:**__ Tangerines _

_**Dessert:**__ Angel Food Cake _

_**Theme Song:**__ Smile Ichiban Ii Onna by An Cafe_

"That's not me! Those associations are wrong. Oh well at least no one will know what I got." Then Naruto paled and passed out with a 'shimatta' that came from his lips.

At the bottom it said, 'all results will be posted when you submit the test. Enjoy and for those that didn't want it posted, too bad and enjoy the torture! And Have a lovely yoai day!!!'

TBC…

**A/N: So how was it? Please review! Also review on who you want next. These are some of the choices. If you have any other ideas or characters, then let me know! By the way, if you haven't figure, that site is real and I hope all of you go check it out. And that last bit I added. Oh and when you get your results, please put them in you review! **

**Next character is…**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Kyuubi**

**Kakashi**

**Deidara**

**Sai**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**Kiba**

**Suigetsu**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Dark Zetsu**

**Light Zetsu**

**Both Zetsu**

**Pein**

**Iruka**

**And any others!**

**Okay Ja Na!**


End file.
